


Rational Occasions

by KenNan73888



Series: Legend Fable & Myth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate World, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Human Experience, Older Characters, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Parents, Secret Organizations, Steampunk, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenNan73888/pseuds/KenNan73888
Summary: Welcome to 1826...Living naturally over twenty years until Lucian got an unsuspected letter that changes his life for good. The duty was shoved onto Lucian, which he can't seem to ignore since it'll endanger the closes people around him. An unknown organization kept keen from human eyes will soon later hunt him down. Lucian set off to Wales without letting anyone notice, only to secure a suitcase.
Series: Legend Fable & Myth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085642





	1. Serial Event

**1826**  
Rational Occasions


	2. Act 1 - Unanswer

**_1826_ **

An explosion spread throughout the streets of London at night. Officers and Doctors are busy with these incidents, and it mostly happened at night, so they’ve been running nonstop without a proper break. Whoever these culprits are, they mean business. No one knows if they’re from a different county or organization to seek war or a plan to eliminate the Queen. For those who believe it’s a terrorist attack; they’re on top of the roof within the shadow, watching the scenery before leaving.

Within this incident happening, a party is still going on at a mansion. The so-called terrorists entered that mansion but weren’t interested in blowing it up. What they came for was sending a message to their master, lord, leader, or whatever suitable title being called. They headed to a much darker room. Sitting on a chair was a figure of a woman, waiting for them to return from their chaotic assignment.

“Anything worth listening other than boring reports?”

“Nothing, ma’am,” one of them answered.

“I see…” She understood, then stood from her chair, and calmly approached them. Her face was expressionless as she spoke in a quiet tone. “Are you guys telling me that none of those men have the case. Or either, not a single was captured alive.” They all show no movement of agreement or disagreement. She then lost her composure and yelled, “Is that all you guys could do for me?! Bringing me nothing but failure?! I have enough of this!” Deep breath as she slowly calms herself. “Send the news to the Supreme Council that London has gone cold.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

They left, leaving the lady to grumble in disappointment at the suitcase’s whereabouts. Mission had failed, for her and the others, that’s in London. It’s tough for them to capture the person that’s in their possession, which somehow leads to a phony. Those were utterly a waste of their time. Wherever that case is, they need that information because it contains every monster’s weaknesses and powers.

◆ ◆ ◆

One of New York newspapers, Lucian rushed out of the office and into the street. Lucian waved at a cab as it pulled up, and entered then commanded the driver to take wherever he's pointing. The vehicle drove, leading them in front of an apartment that belongs to him. Lucian gets off while giving the man a tip. When he's about to enter his apartment, Lucian stops midstep when he notices a suspicious man across the street.

That man stood there without leaving his sight on Lucian. It’s been bothering Lucian that this man is everywhere he went. Lucian wasn’t a lady nor a skinny lad, so he makes his way to console that man. Without looking both ways before crossing the street, Lucian nearly got plunged and quickly returned to his spot. He gave a sharp glance at the man, which was nowhere to be in sight. Whoever that man is, Lucian hopes his life isn’t in danger. Even though he prayed, he knows it won’t help his safety. All Lucian had to do is be more conscious of his surroundings.

Lucian leaves the area and enters his apartment. As Lucian was gone, the man reappears at the same spot, with half of his body being transparent. He watches Lucian disappear into the studio then appears through a higher-level window. The man’s grin then vanishes.

Lucian felt this strange uncomfortable sensation that isn’t calming down, and he wishes there gotta be something distracting to get that off his chest. Anything, anything, then he noticed an envelope. It’s on his desk, but the name is written ‘Lucian Talbot’ instead of ‘Lucian Conliffe.’ Someone must have mistakenly put it here, but no one else can access his place unless it’s the landlord. Or the window, if they dare.

“Can I… Should I open it?” Lucian says uncertainty but opens anyway and reads it. His face became pale then he scanned through the paper again, not missing any words. “I had…a pa? Another pa? No, it cannot be. It could be another Lucian other than me. Is it? I better ask ma about it tomorrow.”

◆ ◆ ◆

Inside a quiet townhouse, where only the sound of vegetables chopping. The doorbell rang, and an older woman came out from the kitchen and opened the door. Standing in front of that door was Lucian, giving the woman a warm smile. Who’s happened to be his mom, Evelyn, that he’s planning to visit. She embraces him and gives him a tight squeeze before letting him in.

“Would you like some coffee?” she asked before heading back into the kitchen.

“I’m good, ma.”

He was making his way into the living room. The atmosphere hasn’t changed one bit since from him being a brat.

“I came here to discuss with you about pa,” Lucian said, then added, “My real pa.”

From the kitchen, a distant sound of the utensil fell on the floor. There’s a pause of silence in the air. Hardly any noises were made when Evelyn slowly came out of the kitchen without showing an expression as pale as white. Nothing, no sound. The silence was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“I got an envelope that’s on my desk while returning home from my job,” he explained, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. Lucian gave it to his trembling mom to read, which she tore from his grip. “I thought pa, who I grew up with, was my real pa. Wouldn’t that also indicate my sister, my half-sister, instead?”

“It’s true. He’s not biologically related to you. And as for Gwen, yes, she’s your half-sister. I thought… I thought…” On her knees, she fell in despair as tears dripped on the floor. “I thought I would bury this secret with me the day I die! You’re not supposed to know!”

“Why, ma, why keep this away from me?”

“Because, Lucian, it’s for the best. Both you and me.”

“Is he a murderer? Gambler? Or a rapist?”

“No, he’s nothing like that.”

“And why?! What’s your reason?!”

"My reason is that I can't say it!" Evelyn yelled, sounding almost like a scream. She took some deep breathing from all the pressure then muttered, "I make a promise with your pa, and that promise never meant to be mentioned about him ever again. He forced me on a ship while you're still an infant, pleading for me to forget. "Forget everything about me," he said, and I did exactly as he says. I forget."

“So, you want me to forget about him. Same as you.”

Evelyn bit her lips, then answered, “Yes.” She then stared at the papers in her palm. “You should burn this letter and forget whatever just happened.”

Lucian wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise. Watching his poor mom in such a state hurts him, but he needs to know. Who’s genuinely his dad. As for the letter, those who sent it, he wants to know their purpose.


	3. Act 2 - Mystery Letter

Since that incident, Lucian never spoke to his mom. The life he’s been leading felt harsh each day, all because of that letter. His mom wants him to burn the note, and he did the opposite of her request by stuffing it well inside his drawer. Sometimes, when Lucian’s mood shifts into stress or depression, he would open the drawer and stare at it all night.

Lucian wants to clear his head, away from this agony torture he’s putting himself through. However, as for this body of his, he can’t move or feel like moving. His door then made a sound, a knock. The knock was gentle at first, later became aggressive.

“Stop. Just stop it already!” Lucian quickly gets up, approaching the entrance as he grabs the doorknob. He fully swings it to the side, showing a brunette lady not far from his age. Shockingly, seeing who it is. “Gwen? Why are you here? What about work?”

“It’s the weekend, Lucian. I haven’t heard from you in weeks,” Gwen said, then pushed her way through Lucian’s apartment and stopped. Carefully she scans every inch of the space then at her brother. “You’re supposed to take me out shopping to look for a gift for my friend, Jenny. Did you forget? You never forget.”

“I’m feeling not too well. Maybe some other times.”

“Other times?” Gwen said astonishedly in disbelief at her brother’s words. “Her wedding will be within three days. Don’t tell me”—crosses her arms—“You also forgot about her wedding too.”

Lucian bit his mouth tight, afraid to answer. Gwen can already tell that he had forgotten entirely with that little reaction he made, so she shakes her head in disappointment.

“Gosh, you’re never like this. You and ma, this whole week, aren’t acting like you two usual self.” The word ‘ma’ got Lucian’s attention, which Gwen knew those two might be fighting, somehow. “Tell me, Lucian. What did you and ma fought about?”

“Ma… We…” Lucian nervously chuckles, afraid to face his sister. “We didn’t fight. We never fought, not one bit.” An eyebrow was lifted from Gwen as if she believed it. Lucian sighs in defeat, strolling over his desk to sit on the chair. “I got a letter, and it’s from a _pa_ , who’s biologically related to me. Ma told me to forget about him. But I can’t. His message made no sense, but—” Unable to finish, Lucian looked up at Gwen in confusion. “Why all these years, to just send me this crappy letter?”

“Is he dying?” Gwen asked. “That could be a solid reason.”

“Maybe, I’m not too sure. It’s so confusing, damn it!” Lucian pinches his forehead in frustration. “The letter didn’t say anything about him on his deathbed. It began with an introduction of himself, and the rest of it was all about his life with ma. That’s it, nothing else.”

“Give, give me the letter,” Gwen irritatedly said, sounding almost like an order. “I can, somehow, see if I’ll be able to help you.”

Gwen’s occupation was that she’s part of the police force, sometimes, her teammates will seek clues or evidence from the crime scene. So, looking at this letter is no different.

As requested, Lucian leaves it in his sister’s hand. Nothing seems wrong, settling the envelope aside while three papers spread on the desk. Lucian sits back as he observes Gwen’s work tactic. The room was bright enough, thanks to the light peering through the window. With that light, Gwen pulled each paper directly at it. She carefully examines it, seeing if there’s any small hidden message.

Lucian moves closer to the window before getting a smoke. He stared at his sister but seemed useless. There’s nothing she can find, not a tiny hint. Gwen shakes her head as if giving up.

“Lucian, there’s a limit at what I can do,” she sighed, lowering down the papers. Lucian approaches his sister and takes it from her, giving a few looks while Gwen considers, “I don’t have the proper tools, and I can get it from either my place or the lab.”

“It’s a shame. Guess the answer have to wait when—”

“Lucian, your cigar!” Gwen yelled in panic, interrupting him. “It’s burning the papers!”

A few ashes drop on the letter where flames form, surprising Lucian that he dropped it because the fire burned his fingers. Somehow, that paper quality burns fast. It’s already too late to save it, which angers Lucian. He turned to his sister to say something but didn’t when he saw that Gwen froze with her mouth open, including her outfit floating in the air. It’s weird, bizarrely. He was observing her as Lucian looped around his sister at this strange phenomenon.

When the paper entirely burns, a bright light shines in the room while transforming the spaces. Lucian, only him, transfers into a village that’s burning into ruins. Coming out from the smoke is a man’s figure, but looking closely, his feature is identical to Lucian’s. That’s taken Lucian back. Then again, the man seems to be much older.

Showing no fear, Lucian questioned, “Who’re you? Where am I?”

No answer. Glancing from the surroundings, Lucian knows for sure this isn’t New York or anywhere near there. The man stands there while humming as if he’s thinking. This uncomfortable feeling, the same he felt after leaving work that specific day. That was when… Lucian spotted someone who looks strictly like that person following him throughout the whole day.

“John.”

One word, that’s all the man says. Unfortunately for Lucian, he didn’t catch that because the man blurted it out without paying attention too closely. Things aren’t going anywhere, or questions were not answered, so Lucian did a one-eighty turn, heading into wherever this thick forest was leading. If staying with that maniac, Lucian’s life will end instantly.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

Lucian didn’t listen to the man when he nearly stepped into a cliff that somehow spawned beneath him. However, thanks to gravity, Lucian leaned over that his head was first downward. Already facing his doom, then a screams formed while shutting his eyes.

The fall was so long that Lucian swallowed his saliva to moisten his throat a couple of times. However, it ends when he opens his eyes. The cliffside had disappeared, replacing it with a warm fireplace and furniture lying around. It’s too much a shock for Lucian to handle. His surroundings kept changing as if it’s a dream, but it isn’t.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to alarm you.”

Behind Lucian, the man was sitting on a chair while in front was a table. A small growl was heard from Lucian, not accepting the man sincerely.

“After what happened, of course, you’ll feel intimidated. But, in my defense, I did warn you,” the man said, then continued, “A quick introduction, I’m John Talbot, and also, your father.” Lucian’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “By now, receiving my message means I’m either dead or becoming something that’s inhumane.”

“You got to be damn joking with me. I ain’t buying any crap of what you’re saying. My pa, hah, very funny,” Lucian splattered at his so-called ‘father’ face. The anger in him then soon was distinguished, accepting some of it. “If you’re him, then what’s with the letter? There’s no sense to it.”

The same thing happens, no answer but humming. Lucian dug his nail on the table with no patience with the man, who clearly showed not much reaction. It’s hard to read him, or what’s his motive. Also, there isn’t a way out but to sit and wait for a response.

“What’s written in the letter wasn’t important, but the paper itself.” Lucian went quiet at John’s words, not really seeing what he was trying to explain. John stood up, then leaned over and asked, “Do you believe in the supernatural? Magic. Fairies. Or much more, gods itself.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, whoever or whatever I believe,” Lucian sighed, then massage at the template of his forehead. “Say your part, and I’ll try, at my best capability, to accept whatever comes.”

“Well, son, welcome to the Men of Letters.”

John spread his arms out, where their surroundings diverted from a comfortable cabin into a gigantic library. Beneath their foot was a platform with no support as if they’re floating while books move throughout the library, stacking on shelves that both go infinitely upward and downward. Lucian couldn’t describe the scenery but comparing to heaven, that is if he has seen heaven.


	4. Act 3 - Reveal

A movable platform came to greet both Lucian and John as the older man hopped on it first while waiting for the younger one to follow. Lucian was wary and afraid that when this thing moves, he’ll fall. Gulp nervously as he set one foot on it then slowly lifted the other, however, John yanked him onto the platform without hesitation. Lucian fell on his knee then glared at the older man.

“Now, let’s begin,” John said in a pleasant tone while the platform began to set in motion. “A quick reminder, everything here is nothing but an illusion. You won’t die, so there’s nothing to fear,” John asserted him until letting go a chuckle, then added, “That is if you believe it too much, then I can’t say for sure.”

That last part wasn’t comforting, so Lucian growled.

Ignoring his displeasure, John went ahead by explaining, “Once existed here is where we, Men of Letters, store our data throughout centuries. We’re known as the collector. However, things changed when the Prodigium came barging here unexpectedly.” Recalling the tragedy, John closes his eyes, trying not to remember. “Many of our men lost their lives, and portals we used to travel were destroyed.”

“Who’s the Prodigium, and what do they want?” Lucian asked, sitting in a comfortable position.

“Information, data, anything they could get a hold of. Vampires, werewolves, including witches and other creatures we studied,” John answered then continued, “For whatever reasons their purposes, but I’ll say that the Men of Letters is the oldest organization and had everything at what they haven’t accomplished.”

“The Prodigium, they’re similar to what your men are doing. Am I correct?”

John exhale then exhaustedly replied, “Not quite similar, but their methods are different. I accidentally came upon a few Prodigium, trying to capture fairies while coming in their defense was the Goblin King. It was a fascinating sight, but the way they approached those creatures was too extreme.”

“I whether not risking my life such as that, if it means collecting data. Observing and jolting them down on a piece of paper is enough risk I can take. However...” John muttered off, thinking thoroughly of the limit his ranks offer. “In my field of work, we rarely went out to explore. We’re not fit to do an expedition, and chances that we did, our work ethic is needed to study and collect anything of the creatures we’re being assigned. So I can’t say for sure what the Prodigium is doing to those being captivated.”

Their conversation ended when the platform came to a halt. John hopped off the platform and stood in front of two gigantic pillars, taller than the mountains.

Lucian felt overwhelmed by those pillars and blurted, “Feeling like I’m meeting death itself, if I pass there.”

“Maybe you well, maybe you won’t. Can’t be too sure.”

John continues by guiding them through the pillars then into an area suitable for a meeting, but hard to describe, like it’s beyond their world. Above them and the surroundings, including the floor, is the galaxy within the distance. There’s a table that’s wide and round, while at the center is an opening for a bright sphere floating inside. This astonishing view had Lucian admiring its beauty.

Not a word or sound, John stepped forward and kept going as the furnishings instinctively disappeared into the floor, leaving only the sphere. Lucian was too absorbed in such incredible sight to notice him being gone. The place then lit up, getting his attention and turning where it could be coming but to his surprise. John touches the sphere as lights spurt and explodes upward, spreading itself above. The whole sky became completely white, which frightened Lucian as he continuously stared at it while holding his breath.

The sphere slowly shrinks as it entirely disappears from John’s palm, leaving a marked sinking into his skin. He stared at it, then turned his head toward Lucian. In John’s hand, this mark represents the Men of Letters, two arrows, one upside down, while a double circle is drawn around it.

“Will you, Lucian, accept this. Becoming part of the Men of Letters.”

Lucian stared at John confusedly, not getting at his level of understanding, then caught sight of the light clenching in the older man’s hand. As John moves closer, he opens it.

“Throughout the years, the Prodigium kept growing and wouldn’t leave us be. Very few of us are alive, and now I’m not sure how the future is holding for the Men of Letters.” John hoped his son would quickly agree, so he continued, “The difficult part of me asking was because we need the next generation to carry out the organization.”

John was astonished, eyes wide open and trying to process what’s being said. He shook his head and aggressively stuttered, “E-excuse me, what? No. No. Never had I want to put myself into an unknown situation. Especially a man, who I suppose spending my entire childhood suddenly shows up one day.”

“You won’t be here in the first place if there are other choices. Which there isn’t,” John stressfully said, trying not to overthink what’s coming next. “Essentially, a tiny suitcase we’re protecting happened to be something essential that shouldn’t be in anyone’s possession. That’s why I need you.”

“What about your men?”

“Dead. Some were captured, to which their fates are unknown.”

“Let me guess, the Prodigium is the one to blame.”

“Yes, so far.”

“Sorry, but... Joe? Josh? John, right?” The older man nodded as a yes, so Lucian continued, “I don’t want to be any part of your organization. Also, it ain’t my damn problem.”

“It’s understandable, and none will be forced on you. I guess Gwen Conliffe will be the next on the list.”

That made Lucian froze, hearing the person’s full name and wasn’t expected to be his sister. If he didn’t accept the responsibility, then it’ll land onto someone’s hand, but it’s his sister that he’s not appreciating. The anger then rushed into Lucian’s facial expression, taking a step closer to make him bigger as he grabbed John’s shirt.

“Don’t you dare bring my sister into this,” Lucian calmly said, threateningly, then push him off. “Why her? Why us?”

John adjusts his shirt while clearing his throat before speaking, “I didn’t explain clearly. The members of the Men of Letters are usually close relatives. You’re my son and that lassie… Will…” That’s where John lost his explanation and reverted his eyes in a different direction. “…her capability and intellect…”

Suspiciously, Lucian didn’t buy it but ignored anything related to his own safety. He crossed his arms then asked, “If I agree, will Gwen be out of this?”

“Depends.” A menacing look was given by Lucian, which John firmly added, “That is if you live long enough. The Men of Letters are drastically decreasing, and difficult to find anyone alive that’s trustworthy.”

That had Lucian relaxing his whole body, then began having a careful thought of his soon-to-be future. Choosing the Men of Letters will shorten his lifespan, and if he declines, then it’s either his sister. _Either_. That’s where Lucian stops himself and quickly glances at John in disbelief, knowing that whatever decision he made, there’s no differences. Both he and Gwen will face death. There’ll be compulsion, even if John assures him, which doesn’t sound too trustworthy.

Unless, somehow, he knows a simple solution. That solution Lucian had his eyes on was himself, and the reason, surviving long enough for the responsibility bypassed his sister. Enough for him to find someone capable.

Lucian exhaustedly sighs in regret but nodded, “Fine. I accept.”

Without a second thought, John instantly shoves his hand that had the mark into Lucian’s left chest.

Light flowed through the arms and in the chest as it entangled itself on Lucian, climbing onward to his neck. He struggled because the pain was unbearable, clutching onto the arms to pull it away but won’t budge. Slowly the light creeps and covers Lucian’s whole head, entering his eyes as knowledge pours. Leading the start of the organization until now.


	5. Act 4 - Mixture of Felt

Gwen felt like an ill person and couldn't help thinking of her brother when he suddenly collapsed. Also, getting a hold of her mom is tricky. Her worries are throwing her off that not once she enjoyed Jenny's wedding. Two shots of wine went down Gwen's throat as guests congratulated the newlyweds.

The enormous crowds crumpled together drew Gwen's attention, a bit tipsy, she unconsciously stared at Jenny while her friend noticed. That made Gwen smile mischievously, sitting seductively while licking her lips without breaking eye contact. Her friend knew she was drunk but couldn't look away. Gwen's legs were shown, which turned Jenny on, wouldn't help to want to taste that soft skin. Unable to control herself.

"Please excuse me, ladies and gentles. I need to go to the washroom," Jenny excuses herself before signaling Gwen to follow her.

Gwen did precisely that, tailing behind her but farther. Going somewhere more privately then later caught Jenny's husband's attention, watching them suspiciously as if knowing their vulgar actions.

They're kissing ravishingly against each other in the middle of a hallway and haven't entered an empty room. The kiss was so sweet that Jenny loved the taste and couldn't get enough of it. Deeply she pushes her tongue into Gwen's mouth while sucking. The moaning and slurping they're making echoes through the quiet hallway until...

"You ladies can't be serious."

That voice belongs to the groom, which made them stop in shock, turning their head at him. He's so disgusted by what he's seeing and doesn't know how to comment on their actions.

"Look, it's Mikael," Gwen said drunkenly, gently pushing Jenny off. She stumbled towards Mikael and said, "You're jealous, aren't you? Pity, because Jenny plans to have me first before you during the wedding night."

"It's the afternoon, and no. I'm not an ounce jealous to show-off any unsuspected ongoer." Mikael strayed his conversation from Gwen then shifted towards Jenny. "And you. You shouldn't take advantage of a drunk person, especially here."

"I can't help it, and it's Gwen we're speaking of."

Mikael shakes his head helplessly, then back at Gwen and questions, "You're not that drunk, are you? If you are, please explain why you're already like this. Earlier when the party hasn't even started."

"My brothers... He's..." Gwen stressfully muttered, pinching her forehead before continuing, "Lucian is in the hospital, and the biggest issue is my mom. She hasn't even once visited him. Lately, I feel like we're not in the same subject."

◆ ◆ ◆

Evelyn sat on a bench at a train station while humming and writing as she waited for someone. A train then arrived as the station began packing when _that_ someone suddenly appeared beside her. A dark-headed lady who's wearing unique wrecked clothes while smoking. Evelyn acknowledged her presence but didn't cast a glance.

"It's been awhile, Maleva," Evelyn silently said, with little enthusiasm in the tone.

"Yes, it's sure been awhile," Maleva smiled then questioned, "How's your living in New York?"

"The usual, like following everyone's footsteps. I married a good husband, and we both had a child until I became a widow. As a single parent, I raised my children to be excellent adults." At first, Evelyn was boasting, then an uncomfortable twist in the stomach made her discontinued. She's having trouble finding the correct words to begin. Shaking, Evelyn bit her lips and said, "Now, seeing you here means there's trouble coming."

Maleva straightened herself and went straightforward by saying, "The Prodigium are leaving their search away from Europe and the Middle-East, and heading to other continents. Even though you're not part of us in the beginning, these people are dangerous."

"I know, and they are terrible, terrible people."

"Speaking of our enemies." Maleva couldn't help and ask, "How's Lucian?"

That made Evelyn froze when mentioning her son, which she understood why and knew the duty she had to fulfill. Making sure she follows thoroughly without backing out.

"He's supposed to go through the ceremony, and everyone is waiting. It's almost two weeks since John dropped a certain gift, specifically for him," Maleva reminded, which added a hint that's related to Evelyn's past. "I hope you won't forget why you're here where you are now."

"Don't worry, all I told him to burn it."

"Using that trick of lies really does the job, and some days, hopefully, you'll do something similar to your daughter."

Mentioning Gwen suddenly and reflecting it negatively was Evelyn when she sank her pen through the papers. A bit shaken, after Lucian then Gwen will have her turn. Evelyn wanted to say something, and nothing came out, which Maleva had already disappeared without making a sound. This meeting hit a troll on Evelyn, mentally, a sense of regret.

◆ ◆ ◆

Wherever Maleva vanishes, she doesn't get on a train but enters the growing city. The first time she stepped on this land piqued her interest. A civilization that isn't old has already grown with many materials to run a town, and Maleva wants to explore. Staying a day or two would be enough.

Looking through the store windows, Maleva suddenly saw her glowing chest reflection then quickly tug her shirt over it. Terrified, but couldn't contain her grinning. A sign to every Men of Letters that a new associate joins, and knowing who's the person. John will be glad, which Maleva would feel precisely the same if it's her child.

◆ ◆ ◆

"Look at what we had here, boys. Someone in one piece."

John was pinned down by a couple of hooded men, laughing like they captured something significant and valuable. After returning from New York, John didn't expect to be beneath the hand of the Prodigium, which angered him. He struggled until a handful of his hair were being pulled back and had a better view of what became the airship he got on.

Corpses were lying around while another man came blocking John's view, opening a bottle and forcing it down in his throat. John coughed but wasn't able to spit everything out and swallow most of it. They free him, thinking he'll be vulnerable after that drink, however, they were very wrong.

John grabs a broken wooden stick that's nearby and launches at the man in front of him, stabbing an eye with it. All the men were shocked but reacted slowly when John pulled a syringe from the man, who he stabbed, and stuck into the person that's behind by the chest. Blood began gushing from both the mouth and eyes. Everyone would apprehend John, but that was until under their boots are red liquid latching onto them.

They were stuck, seeing it's coming from their unfortunate comrade that had the syringe sticking from him. By this chaotic moment, John quickly took off his footwear and leap onto one of the men then another. Those who he stepped on fell flat but soon became victims, being wrapped by it.

Before running out, John cried, "Rot in hell, you all!"

Heading to the top deck, more dead body. John groins in disgust and tries to overlook the unsightly sight while searching for a way out. A lifeboat. He quickly went to unstrap it then entered the deck where the other Prodigium, noticing him.

"Damn! Don't let him escape!"

They all went after him but weren't quick enough when John hopped on the boat and untangled the ropes without starting the engine. He watches the men before giving a small gesture of salute, a goodbye.

Falling through clouds while holding tightly to the boat until splashing onto the surface of the water. John did bounce off a bit, but the impact was no joke for a man like his age. Pain strikes below his waist but is soon forgotten when the light gets his attention, coming within his chest. He pulls his shirt down as the symbol, Men of Letters, glows.

"So finally, Lucian made a choice," John laughed bewilderedly, then his head fell backward as he yelped in pain. "Ah... Hurts, so much."


End file.
